


Me, Shaving Foam & You

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, T o g e t h e r, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Dean Winchester is in love, and Castiel thinks he's trying to get him to eat shaving foam. Dramatic measures ensue.(That's it. That's the story.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Me, Shaving Foam & You

"Dean?"

Dean puts the razor he'd just picked up, down on the basin, and finishes washing his hands before going into the bedroom - summoned, as he was, in Cas's mostly-asleep voice.

Cas is slouched in the centre of the bed, legs crossed and hands distractedly around his ankles, and head slumped enough that the door to the bathroom isn't within his peripheral vision. He's wearing orange boxers and an oversize Grumpy-Cat tshirt whose cat has mostly faded away.

"Dean?" He repeats stubbornly, clearly unaware that Dean's already right there.

It's his equivalent of grabby-hands, the annoyed note of demand in his tone frankly adorable - and Dean's teased him more times than once about his incessant need for _morning sugar_.

"There, there, sunshine." Dean grins, finally getting closer, and putting both hands on Cas's face to kiss him. Cas's hand immediately curves around Dean's neck, though his eyes stay closed, and Dean's about to close the gap when Cas springs away with a, "GROSS!"

Dean blinks.

"You're trying to get shaving foam in my mouth!" Cas accuses, cobalt blue eyes now wide open, finger pointed at Dean's face - his cheeks, covered in white foam.

Dean rolls his eyes, straightening. "Yeah. Cause _that's_ what it all boils down to." Cas refuses to stop glaring at him, or jutting out his chin, so Dean keeps going, sarcasm lacing his words. "I seduced you, slept with you, moved in with you, and married you in front of all our friends and family so that I could get you to eat shaving foam."

"I always knew this was too good to be true." Cas offers, crossing his arms on his chest, frown slowly disappearing - as he actually wakes up.

"You got me." Dean deadpans, folding his own arms frustratedly. With fucked up bed-hair, and his legs on display, Cas looked just about good enough to eat. And he'd only just woke up. It wasn't fair.

"I know I did." Cas whispers, conspirationally.

"Oh, absolutely." Dean throws back, for he must have the last word. "And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that most human males shave every morning, like me, because only a few, like you, can afford to get out of bed looking like _that_." He waves his arms in air to emphasize what he means, and Cas's cheeks flush.

"Goddamn non-shaving son of a bitch." Dean adds, exasperatedly, as he goes off into the bathroom to finish shaving.

"You love it." Cas yells after him, even his voice containing a distinct quality of smugness.

"You're fucking right I do." Dean mutters to himself, because he does dig Cas's stubble, but he's not leaving the sink until he's done; now immersed in carefully finishing the job, to get his face the way his _husband_ loves it.

***

Sometimes it's like that. And sometimes, it's like this.

They shave together, right next to each other in front of their sufficiently large bathroom mirror - because Cas was a genius when it came to these things.

"You have some foam left under that ear." Dean tells Cas, momentarily looking at his face, instead of his own.

"Yeah?" Cas turns to him trying to wipe it off, instead of in the mirror. "Did I get it?"

"Nah. Wait, let me -" And then Dean leans, and swipes a foamy thumb over Cas's formerly foam-free neck until Cas catches a hint of what he's doing, and starts to grumble, miserable enough that you'd think Dean swapped out his shaving foam for shampoo.

(That's only happened, like, _once_.)

***

And some other times, it's Dean leaning in to kiss Cas, and Cas dodging at the last moment so Dean's lips brush against his cheek, instead.

"A little lower?" Cas laughs, cocking his head.

Dean pulls back, managing a disgusted look. "You just want me to apply shaving foam on your face with my lips." And sure enough, when he pulls back, Cas has a random puddle of white foam in the centre of his cheek.

"Sustainable use will someday save the planet we inhabit." He preaches grandly, until Dean smothers him with an honest-to-God kiss, while Cas wriggles under him. When he finally gets up - he leaves behind a whining mess of the lazy-ass man he's sworn to spend his entire life with.

"Eat foam, you dick."

He later finishes shaving to the backdrop of Cas complaining about how he's never going to be able to taste food again. He's saying his goodbye's, specifically to all food he eats, and he just about begins his monologue to PB&J as Dean leaves for work.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a sucker for the boys addressing the very commonplace issue, of shaving. Grumpy, sarcastic Cas seemed appropriate. I hope you had a good time reading!
> 
> Find me on [ my tumblr! ](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
